marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zendaya Coleman
Zendaya Coleman portrayed Michelle Jones in Spider-Man: Homecoming and Spider-Man: Far From Home and will reprise the role in Spider-Man: Homecoming 3. Significant roles *Rocky Blue in Shake It Up! (2010-2013) *Rocky Blue in Good Luck Charlie (2011) *Fern in Pixie Hollow Games (2011) *Halley Brandon in Frenemies (2012) *Sequoia in A.N.T. Farm (2012) *Lollipop in Super Buddies (2013) *Zoey Stevens in Zapped (2014) *Cut-Throat in Taylor Swift: Bad Blood (2015) *K.C. Cooper in K.C. Undercover (2015-2018) *Anne Wheeler in The Greatest Showman (2017) Quotes *"I’ve never been in a real movie before or anything like that, so I had to start from the bottom like anyone else. I auditioned and auditioned and auditioned and broke down those walls because a lot of people do have that pre-conceived notion of who I am based off previous things I’ve done, so you got to really break that down and go hard, put in the work, take all the meetings, take all the auditions." *"This is awesome. This is one of the coolest things that I think I've ever done in my entire life and I get to do it with really cool people. My cast is like, they're so nice, they're so real and so funny in real life and on-screen. So it's just like, to be able to share this with them is da bomb and I'm just very lucky and very, very excited." *"People are going to react over anything. But nothing is fact. It’s like, you guys are just making s#^t up at this point and then reacting to it. Whenever we were on set, one of us gets some random character name. Bloggers like, 'Oh they must be so and so.' And we just crack up about it, because it’s like, 'Whatever you want to think. You’ll find out.' It’s funny to watch the guessing game." *"My character is not romantic. My character is like very dry, awkward, intellectual and because she’s so smart, she just feels like she doesn’t need to talk to people, like 'My brain is so far ahead of you that you’re just not really on my level.' So she comes off very weird. But to me, she is very cool because she’s deep. She’s always thinking about something, always reading." *"I’m not Mary Jane unfortunately, but I am in the movie which is exciting. It’s incredible, you know? It’s such a huge project to be part of. I mean, who could pick a better thing to be your first movie? Like, I’m speechless. If I could pick a movie, it would be Spider-Man, so I got it." *"My character is 100 percent Michelle, that’s her name, I promise I’m not lying. She’s definitely a different character. This is a character I can have fun with and just really create what I wanted to make her and the director a lot of really cool ideas about how to make her weird and interesting and cool. She says weird things at the wrong time, but that’s why people like her." Trivia *Zendaya was one of the actresses rumored to play Ororo Munroe/Storm in X-Men: Apocalypse before the role went to Alexandra Shipp. Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming cast Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe cast